Flower's Love
by TrulySheena
Summary: Kratos is walking through the poor side of Meltokio and meets an exprostitute,which soon comes to live with him and they learn about each other's past...and they're falling for each other,too!
1. A Flower and a Mercenary

**Truly Sheena:I only own one character in this as you should know.Her name is Sumire.**

**Sumire:But I thought no one owns me...because Kratos-**

**TrulySheena:Don't tell them the story!Let them hear the story!**

**Sumire:Oh..I'm sorry...**

**TrulySheena:Don't be sorry!Just tell the story.**

**Sumire:Ok.Once upon a time...**

**Animegirl51:Do vegetarians-**

**TrulySheena:That's my joke!It'll be in the story later on.**

**Animegirl51:Okay.Sumire,hurry up so TrulySheena can write the next chapter.**

**Sumire:Yes.I remember...**

Kratos walked upon the sad sight of the poor town in Meltokio.He came to say hi to all of the poor people,since he felt it made them feel better.That was something that Anna told him once.

-----------------------------

"Kratos,"said a pregnant Anna.

"Yes?"

"If you were poor,wouldn't you want people who have more money than you to smile and say hi?"She said,staring at him.

"I guess."

----------------------------

The memories came back to him.He was able to say hi,but he wasn't able to do the smiling part,unfortunately.So Kratos walked through the town,saying hi to everyone he saw.Some people were scared of him at first,but eventually they got used to him coming around.When he turned the corner,however,he saw this girl get slapped and shoved to the floor.Then Kratos stared and went up to the man.

"Leave her alone.You must have no honor if you are to hit a woman,"said the mercenary.

"You can't tell me what to do!This is my employee!"Yelled the man,with a cigar in his mouth.

"Well,how much does it cost for her to leave this job?"Kratos said,pulling out a packet of gald._Anna would be proud of me.I'm giving away money to free a person from their job..._

The man snickered and said,"I doubt you can afford it.The price is 999,999,999 gald."

The next thing you know,Kratos was walking out of the empty city with a girl behind him and an empty wallet.

"Thank you so much,sir.Is there anyway I can repay you?"Said the girl.

Kratos looked at her.She probably said 'thank you' more times than he killed monsters.And she looked really desperate.

"You don't need to do anything.You just have to go home."He started to walk away to his new cottage-like house a little bit outside Meltokio.

"I...I can't...because I don't want to."

Kratos stared at her for a second._Is this another fangirl of mine?_He'd doubt it though,because she wasn't all over him."Well...I won't force you to leave me alone."

She looked delighted and bowed down."Thank you,so much..."She looked as if she were going to cry.So on they walked to Kratos' house.When she got inside,she respected Kratos by not sitting down on his furniture or doing anything she thought would annoy him,judging by the expressions he always had on his face.

"You know,you live here now.So you can get settled down...um..."He never managed to ask her for her name.

"My name is Sumire.Will you please tell me yours?"She asked quietly,as the house was quiet as well.

"Kratos Aurion."He said,while walking through the house,showing her around.

"Kratos...That's the name of a god.You must be one,because you saved my life,"she said,smiling.

Kratos looked surprised.That was probably the first person who smiled to him in a while,since Lloyd and the gang have been hanging out at parties and Kratos never felt like going.

So Sumire would walk around the house,look at pictures and books and things,and Kratos finally decided to say something.

"Sumire is a kind of flower..."She glanced up at him."It's a very beautiful flower,too."She smiled at him again.Kratos seemed so much nicer than on the outside.It's like she just befriended a shark."If you want,I can grow them..."Said Kratos,embarrased that he was saying things like this._Maybe I'm becoming too nice..._"I'll go out and buy some seeds,While I'm gone you can get settled in here."Kratos began to walk out the door.

"Wait!Where will I sleep?"

Kratos thought for a second."My bed.I'll sleep on the couch."

He began to walk out again.

"No!It's not fair to you..."She looked down while saying this.

_This girl thinks she owes her life to me..._"Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you or something?"He said,joking.

"Well...not really...but if you want to..."She said,looking away.

_What?Did she really say what I think she said?_Kratos thought.Kratos went out and bought the seeds,but he couldn't say anything to her all day.What she had said was to awkward,and made him feel uncomfortable around her.Later that night at around 2,he sat on the couch and stared into the burning fire in the fireplace,thinking about her.

"Kratos..."She barely said in a whisper."I'm sorry if you're mad at me..."

She sat down next to Kratos on the couch and put her hand on his shoulder.He looked at her and said,"Why did you ask me that earlier?"

She looked away again."My job that you freed me from...involved things of that matter...I'm just used to it..."

_This girl..had a job like..that?_"How come you had that job?"It was very hard for Kratos to talk to her,and it was very hard for Sumire to talk to him.

"My husband divorced me because I had no money...and because..."

Kratos waited anxiously to hear his new friend's answer.

"I cannot have children."She stayed quiet after that.After what seemed like 5 minutes,she answered,"Because I didn't have money,I tried to make some in the easiest way.And then I got a disease."More silence came,and Sumire decided to speak up this time."Now tell me,Kratos.Why do you look so sad?"Kratos looked at her,straight into her brown eyes.

"My wife died...a long time ago..."Sumire began to look sad.

"I'm so sorry...,"She said,and held his hand.

Kratos looked at her.She looked so beautiful,in the night.The moonlight looked strikingly beautiful on her face."Thank you,Sumire."

Sumire leaned on his shoulder and whispered,"You're welcome."Soon Sumire was asleep,and Kratos didn't move her.Well,he didn't want to move her.

So he fell asleep with her on the couch.

------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:Wasn't it great?A slowly,budding romance between a used-to-be-prostitute and a mercenary.**

**Animegirl51:I can't wait to see!I never knew Kratos could sleep again!I should know that as member 9999 of the Lord Kratty Fanclub!**

**Sumire:When can I tell the rest of the story?**

**TrulySheena:Well,we have to wait 'til I tell you.After all,I am the director.**

**Sumire:But this isn't a movie...It's my life after I met Kratos...**

**TrulySheena:Okay!See you then!**


	2. A Mercenary's Kiss

**Truly Sheena:So now it's time for the next part!**

**Sumire:Now I can tell more of the story...**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Now I can finally witness what happens next!**

**AnimeGirl51:Hey sis!How you doin'?I'm playing Ymir Forest right now.**

**Sumire:I think TrulySheena wants to talk...**

**TrulySheena:I'm good.But at the end of the story,I will answer the most-wanted-answer question!**

**AnimeGirl51:Why can't you tell us now!I want to know why Lord Kratty would stop loving Anna!**

**Kratos:I never stopped loving Anna.I just...don't know why I'm...**

**AnimeGirl51:OMFG LORD KRATTY!**

**Sumire:Please...don't jump on Kratos like that...**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:This conversation is too long,let's just get on with the story.**

**TrulySheena:I do not own Tales of Symphonia,I only own Sumire and the storyline of this story only!**

Sumire's POV

_Where am I?_I thought as I woke up in a canopy bed._Oh yeah,I'm in Kratos' house..._I remember that I woke up at around 7 and I was on this bed.Kratos was beside me,but he wasnt facing me at all.I know he wouldn't have tried to do anything anyway,so I didn't worry.Now it was about 10.After making the bed,I decided to look for some clothes to wear,but I didn't go through closets or dressers.I still wasn't accustomed to the fact that I live here now.When I went out to the kitchen,there was some food on the table,and clothes hanging off of chairs.I smiled at the thought that Kratos did this for me.While eating though,I noticed something outside...

_That's where Kratos was!_The house had been more than just quiet,so I decided to join him after eating and changing my clothes.

Walking out the door,I did my usual smile and said,"Good morning,Kratos!"I noticed that he was touching something on the ground.

"Good morning...,"he said without glancing up.I walked over to see what he was doing.A pack of the sumire seeds were next to him.I felt so happy that I put my hand on his shoulder again.I know that anything else would make him feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the clothes,"I said after helping him with the seeds."The food was good.I could tell you're a beginner."

He turned around,and surprisingly,he blushed!"Umm...yeah...I guess you can say that...,"He scratched the back of his head,and kept on working.So we took care of the mini garden in back.

_I really should do something nice for Kratos...he's really sweet...I wonder what he thinks about me..._"Kratos...,"He looked up this time."Thank you for accepting me...and not looking at me differently from other women..."I smiled,but I had no idea why."I appreciate it."This time,he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I do look at you differently..."I glanced up,shocked and a little upset."You're very unique.You are kind,unlike most women here in Meltokio...You're very thankful and polite,and you're very sensitive.Even though you hold back the tears,I still can tell you want to.Because of that,you're...strong...and you're..."I awaited his answer.I don't think I was ever anxious to hear a man talk as I were now.

"You're...different...and that's what I like about you."I was so happy that I threw my arms around him.As much as I'm sure he didn't want me to,I still did anyway.

One long minute passed.Kratos didn't stop me from hugging him,but instead hugged me back."Sumire..."I looked up at him.

"You can cry as much as you want...don't hesitate if you want to...,"I didn't even notice that I was crying._This is very embarrassing...I probably look like an idiot..._

"I'm sorry,Kratos...if I'm bothering you...I don't mean to..."I whispered.And to make matters worse...it started to rain."Oh,no...,"_I hope Kratos doesn't pity me..._

"Let's go inside,Kratos...,"I got up but he still held onto me.

"Wait...a little longer..."I heard him say,as he pulled me so close that i couldn't feel most of the rain falling...

"Kratos...do you...do you...like me...?"I said,not expecting an answer.

Kratos stayed silent."I'm not sure...it's just like the time with Anna...I do know though,that I don't ever want to stay away from you...I would like it if you stayed...for a long time..."I looked up at him.

"Kratos...,"I moved closer to his face..._I hope he doesn't think I'm coming onto him again..._He moved closer to mine.I closed my eyes and I felt his lips touch mine._Kratos...You truly do love me..._I never felt a kiss like that.I've kissed so many men before,but not like I kissed Kratos.I felt his hand touch my face.I couldn't tell whether I was crying or it was the rain,but he wiped it off my face.I felt so jumpy and so happy before.But I couldn't show him.After all,my eyes were closed,my lips were locked,and I was resting on his chest...

Awhile after I was in his living room.Everytime I saw him,I felt jumpy inside...it was unusual,but it felt nice knowing that somebody loved me.That night me and Kratos talked to each other alot more.Now we were able to open up to each other.The rain felt all the more better everytime I kissed him.I was so into him,and he was so into me...I had to ask him.

"Kratos..."I said,after another kiss."Do you like me...?"This time I expected an answer,but a slight chance of heartbreak.

He smiled for the first time."No..."Even though I was expecting heartbreak,this hurt deeply.

"I love you,Sumire."I couldn't believe it.We kissed again.I couldn't believe that I fell in love with a man in a day...and better yet,that Kratos fell in love with me,even though his wife has been dead for a long,long time.

When I decided to go to bed,Kratos came with me.I layed under the blankets and he was watching me.I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"He asked me.

"Well...you're staring at me.You're face is so funny."He looked a little confused.I guess it's because most people thought he was scary.

"I'm staying up so I can watch you go to sleep."

"Oh..."I felt special.And then I remembered something."Hey,Kratos...why do you have a canopy bed?"

"Because my son and his friend Zelos thought that girls would like it better with a canopy bed than a bed without a headboard,so..."

I cut him off."It?"Then I thought for a few seconds..."Ohhhhh,_it_."

I started falling asleep and..._wait a minute...Kratos has a son?I should ask him tomorrow..._Kratos held me while I was falling alseep,so it was pretty hard to fall asleep.Eventually I did,knowing that someone loved me.

**TrulySheena:How was that chapter?I know,it was very short...**

**Sumire:Hey,I enjoyed it.**

**Kratos:Yes.It shows the beginning of our relationship.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:So cool!**

**AnimeGirl51:Hmm...I still think Lord Kratty's being mean to Anna.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:So does Sumire learn about Lloyd?**

**TrulySheena:Of course!Why wouldn't she?**

**AnimeGirl51:What if she feels weird around him because that's his old wife's son?She could never relate to him.**

**TrulySheena:True...but too bad!You have to wait until I post chapter 3!See you later!**


	3. A Flower's Date of Birth

**TrulySheena:Welcome back!It's almost the end of the story!**

**Sailorsun004:OMG and I'm just arriving?I need Erik!Where is Erik!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Don't you think too many people join this section?**

**TrulySheena:Hell no!The more,the better!**

**AnimeGirl51:If Sailorsun needs Erik,then I need Lord Kratty.**

**Kratos:No,you don't.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:How many more chapters after this?1 or 2?**

**TrulySheena:2.This one is focusing on Sumire's birthday,and the day after.**

**Kratos:In this chapter,Sumire meets Lloyd and his party,correct?**

**Sumire:I think...can we tell the story?**

**TrulySheena:Nope!It's our turn this time!**

**AnimeGirl51:Yeah!You went last time!**

**Sumire:True...**

**Kratos:I'll tell about the next part then.**

**Sumire:And we'll narrate the last one together.**

**TrulySheena:Okay!That's good.Now,I do not own Tales of Symphonia,so stop asking me!Now,lights...camera...ACTION!**

**Kratos:Immature.**

It's been 2 months since Sumire has been living with Kratos.The day of November 19 is a special one,and Sumire is turning 25.She awoken that morning to see a bunch of strange people she didn't know.

"Happy Birthday!"They all yelled.

"Uh..thank you..but uh,who are you guys?"She recgonized some of them from pictures in Kratos' house.The boy in red was Kratos' son,Lloyd.The girl in white was his "friend",Colette.The man in pink was Zelos.She recognized him of course.She shuttered at the sight of him.Everyone else though,was a mystery.However,she had to find Kratos and tell him about Zelos.After associating with Lloyd and his friends,she asked where Kratos was.Unfortunately for her,Zelos answered.

"The old man?He's out back in the yard."

She got nervous around him._I hope Kratos won't do anything to Zelos..._She started walking to the yard.Why was she so nervous around Zelos?Because Zelos has spent a night with every woman in Meltokio,and more than once with her.Actually,plenty.After all,he is a ladies' man.But it was only for money,so why was she so nervous?Before she knew it,she was standing before Kratos.

"Umm...Kratos..."It was as if she was choking on her words.

"Happy Birthday."He said and tried to kiss her.She put her finger on his lips and said,"I have something private to tell you.Can we go somewhere else?"They began to walk out.Kratos told Lloyd and them to watch the house,that they'll be back.

Zelos spoke once again,and it made Sumire jump once more."So you guys going out to do a little somethin' somethin'?Haha,good job,old man!"Of course,Kratos ignored the statement and walked out.Sumire waved and walked out with him.They walked into Meltokio and stood on the bridge that lead to the weapon shop.

Kratos looked straight at her."What did you wish to talk about?"Sumire was so nervous that she couldn't breathe.She felt like she would drop dead any second now.It took her awhile to speak up before she started stuttering,too._He probably thinks I'm going out with somebody else besides him..._

"K-K-Kratos...you know that g-g-guy at the house?With pink clothes and r-r-red hair?"_I'm making matters worse..._

"Oh,you mean Zelos.Yes,what about him?"Then Kratos stayed quiet for about a second."He didn't...try anything,did he?"Kratos looked very concerned and came close enough that she could see her reflection in his eyes.Sumire felt as if she would melt,either for her love for Kratos,or the truth she was about to reveal.

"I...I have slept many times...with Zelos...and now that he's here in our house,I feel so ashamed being by him,and being with you...It feels as if I'm betraying you in some way...and the fact that he's one of your friend's too...I...I...I j-just can't..."Sumire began to wipe her eyes.She wasn't prepared to cry in front of Kratos again.Kratos looked a little sad and held her.

"Is there any way that I can help?"Kratos felt bad,but he nor she cannot change the past."I will carry your sins with you...How would you like it if I talked to Zelos?"He knew that it would not help much,but it was the least he can do.

"Thank you...I will carry your sins with you,too..."They started to walk back.Kratos and Sumire had both felt relieved.Kratos,for the fact that Sumire was satisfied,and that she is willing to stay with him,regardless of the fact that he has killed his wife.Sumire,for she was able to talk to Kratos about Zelos without him leaving her.It didn't matter how many men she had slept with in the past.Sumire is who she is now,and is not the woman she was 2 months ago.

Soon,they arrived at the house.They had a great party,and Sumire got a present from everybody.Kratos was saving his present for later.She wasn't allowed to open them until later,though.Everybody was in the living room listening to Zelos' stupid jokes.

"Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?"Told Zelos.Of course,Regal and Presea didn't laugh.Sheena claimed it wasn't funny.Raine and Genis decided to research about it,and Lloyd and Colette just started cracking up and said,"I dunno.Do they?"Sumire just smiled."Okay,Okay,I got another one.Is PetSmart Pet Smart or Pets Mart?"And the same thing happened,except Sheena called Zelos a dumbass."Wait!I guarantee this one will be funny,hunny!"When he said that,Sumire shuttered again."Okay,if you are a son of a Kratos,then what is Kratos?"Zelos was waiting on an answer,like at an auction.Sheena asked with the normal 'what' and Genis spoke up."Ooh!Ooh!I know!I know!"Of course,Genis was so short,that Zelos didn't see him and said,"A BITCH!"Sheena,Lloyd,Colette,and Genis thought it was funny.Sumire thought it was rude,Raine didn't care,and Presea and Regal were practically mute.Just then,Kratos walked in.

"Zelos,may I talk to you for a second?"Sumire began to sink in her seat.Zelos followed Kratos in the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------Kitchen

"Zelos...Sumire claims that she has slept with you before,many times,and it seems to be bothering her.Deeply."Kratos seemed to be scaring Zelos because he would step back everytime Kratos would step closer.

"Look,old man,I've messed with your girl only 9 times before you met each other.Does it really matter?"Answered Zelos,as if messing with a GIRLFRIEND of KRATOS' was normal.

"She feels horrible about it...so can you do something that can make her feel better?Don't talk to her as if she was Sheena or any other woman.Talk to her as if...you were a gentleman.I'd deeply appreciate it,Zelos."Kratos was _really _scaring Zelos now.He appreciated something that he did!

"Uh,sure,old man.But you better do something in return for me,alright?I got your back."Then Zelos walked out of the room and back to the party.Kratos walked into the room as well.Now it was time for Sumire to open her gifts from her new friends.

Lloyd gave Sumire a bell made out of sword smithing made her a cake.Genis and Raine both gave her a book.Sheena gave her a kimono,Regal gave her free tickets to the Altamira Hotel and the Altamira Amusement Park (okay...).Presea gave her a necklace made out of inhibitor ore,orichalcum,and golden ore.Of course,with Presea's robotic voice,everything she said was hard to comprehend.Then came Zelos' gift.Sumire froze,staring at the lovely wrapped box it was in.

"Please open it,Ms.Sumire.You deserve a present from each of us,and especially one out of royalty."Zelos was being so different and so cool that everyone pulled a Presea and a Regal,a "...".

Sumire opened up the box slowly...and inside of it was a beautiful white and pink ballroom dress,specifically Zelos' colors.She was even more happy when he said he's holding a party for her at the ballroom by his house.

"Thank you so much,everyone...but I don't deserve all this..."Sumire said,blushing.

Everyone told her how much she did,and then they all left so they can get ready for Zelos' party which was approaching in 1 hour,at 7.Sumire seemed very excited,and she didn't seem to mind having Zelos around anymore.She prepared herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror.She looked so different and so much more beautiful than she already was.Sumire wore the necklace that Presea gave her.She put the bell from Lloyd in her hair.She put the sash from Sheena's kimono around her arms.She was lucky that it was pink.She also was going to bring Colette's cake with her to the party.She felt sad though,because she couldn't do anything with the books or with the Altamira tickets.As she was looking at herself,Kratos walked in,wearing a white tuxedo.He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful,Sumire."He said,with a little smile.Sumire couldn't help but smile back.She hasn't heard someone say that truthfully in years.Then she thought about the gift that Kratos was supposed to give her.

"Kratos?Can you atleast tell me when I'll get my gift?"She asked,curious about what it is,as well.

"You're going to have to wait.I'm going to give it to you later,when the time is right."Kratos said,as he grabbed her by the hand.

_I wonder what it is..._Sumire thought as her and Kratos walked out of the house,hand-in-hand.When they got there,everyone was dressed up in wonderful clothes.Sumire was talking to everybody.She had never made so many friends before!Then Zelos found a microphone and said,"Now I'm gonna put this song on for all of you lovers' out there!This goes out to my friend Kratos and his girl,Sumire!"

Everybody went over to dance,and then Kratos lifted Sumire's hand."Would you like to go up to the terrace and dance?"Sumire didn't know what to say,so she just nodded her head and ran along with him.When they got up to the terrace,they began to dance.

**TrulySheena:This chapter was good.And it was long,too !**

**Sumire:I sure had fun.My heart was beating crazily fast.**

**Kratos:I could tell.While we were dancing,I was able to feel your heartbeat when you leaned against me.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Wouldn't that be for the entire dance?**

**Sailorsun004:I know,right?I want to dance with Erik.Please call me Christine now instead of Sailor Sun!**

**AnimeGirl51:I want to dance with Kratos!Sumire,can I dance with Kratos!**

**Sumire:I'm sorry,but I can't let you do that.**

**TrulySheena:Well,see you next chapter!**


	4. A Mercenary's Love

**TrulySheena:OMG,it's the second to last chapter!**

**Sumire:I wish the stories will never end...**

**Kratos:I know,but we have a life outside of the story...**

**Sumire:Yes,but it feels nice reflecting back like this...**

**AppleGell:I never knew you were so sweet,Kratos!**

**AnimeGirl51:Back off,Lord Kratty is mine!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:OMFG,do you even know what happens in this chapter?It proves that you'll never have Kratos!**

**AppleGell:Wait!What happens!I'm the ultimate fan of this story!I need to know!**

**Animegirl51:What do you mean,_what _happens?OMFG,it better not be what I think it is!**

**Sailorsun004:I was off looking for Erik.What's going on?**

**TrulySheena:You should know,I told you the whole chapter,remember?**

**Everybody(but Kratos,Sumire,and Sailorsun004):YOU DID!TELL US!**

**Sailorsun004:Well,none of you were online when I was,so you won't find out until you read.**

**TrulySheena:Don't ask me!Ask Kratos!It's his turn!**

**Everybody(but Sumire,TrulySheena,and Sailorsun004):TELL US,KRATOS!TELL US!**

**Kratos:Umm...okay...**

Kratos POV

----------------------------------

Sumire looked so dazed leaning on me.She had her arms around my neck,and mine around her waist.Our eyes were closed...I couldn't hear the music in the ballroom.I wish we could stay like this forever,swaying back and forth.It was so peaceful...until I heard Zelos' voice echoing in the back of my head.

"Okay,you two!The song ended,so get off of each other!"Zelos shouted into the microphone.Then Lloyd grabbed it away from him.

"Don't listen to him!We're proud of you,dad!"Then Lloyd dropped the microphone and went back to the party.I was embarrassed as hell,because everyone was now looking at us.When the party returned to it's rightful state,I told Sumire I would be back as soon as possible.

When I climbed down the stairs of the terrace and into the ballroom,I looked up at Sumire.She looked so sad...was it because I was gone...?I decided that I should hurry up.I'm lucky that I lived a 10 minute walk away instead of all the way back in Sylvarant.I was going to give her gift to her.In a few minutes I arrived at my house and I ran into the backyard.The sumire flowers were halfway done growing,so I gave them some of my mana.It took a while,but they grew.But because of the mana,they had some glowing light around them.Then I picked them out of the ground,careful so that they wont shred.I cut the tips evenly,and went back to the party.

When I got there,it was almost 9.The party was to be held all night,but I wasn't planning to stay there.I saw Sumire's face light up when I walked inside.Everyone was eating the cake,so now it didn't matter if we left or not.I walked up to the terrace and I handed her the flowers.She looked incredibly happy.Her face lit up even more.Once again,she looked as if she would cry.She's a very sentimental person.If she was like this on her birthday,how would she be on Christmas?

After everybody clapped for us,we said our goodbyes and went back to the house.She stared at the flower the whole time walking home.It was so quiet here...and so dark...I could see the light from the flower inside the living room.Sumire was in there.I decided to join her.She set the flowers in a vase and sat down.It was just like the night of the day we met.She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Sumire..."I moved closer to her and then I began to kiss her.I-

----------------------------------

**Kratos:Sumire,can you narrate this part?**

**Sumire:This part?Why?**

**Kratos:Well...it's...uh...**

**Sumire:Ohhh...okay.**

-----------------------------------

Sumire's POV

Kratos climbed on top of me as he slowly undid the ties to my dress._I never knew Kratos was so passionate..._As we moved down on the bed,I unbuttoned his tuxedo,not breaking free from a passionate kiss.Making love with other men was nothing like it is with Kratos...and Zelos is right.The canopy makes things all the more better...

------------------------------------

The next morning,I awoken.Kratos was waiting for me to wake up,because he was looking straight at me when I awoke.Last night with Kratos was more than just doing it,it was making love.I was so in love with a man I had met 2 months before,and I had never thought it would've been possible.I never thought that the day I turned 25 would be the happiest day of my life.We began to dress,and when we got into the living room,everyone was hanging out.

Kratos' POV

Zelos noticed us walk in immediately,and I knew he was going to say obnoxious."Where did you two run off to last night?"He said,doing that weird chuckle of his.

"Dad,how long do you do want us to stay?"Said a sleepy Lloyd.I was actually planning for them to leave yesterday,but they didn't,so no need to think about it.I told them though,that I wanted them to go home soon.Sheena,Regal,Presea,and Zelos went home that morning.Lloyd,Colette,Raine,and Genis were going home that night day.I was in the shower,and I heard Colette ask Sumire a most puzzling question.

"Ms.Sumire,are you ever going to marry Mr.Kratos?"

I couldn't think,speak,or anything.As much as I loved Sumire,I never thought about marriage.Sumire and I were lovers,and I had a feeling that I would ruin our relationship if I had proposed to her.Besides,I wasn't the type to marry...

"Ummm...if he will ask me...I will,"I heard Sumire answer.So she was ready for marriage,and I wasn't.Now I felt like a _true_ inferior being...Once everyone leaves,I need to talk to her.I don't believe she's ready,she just thinks she is...Then I heard Colette again.

"So you're planning to be Lloyd's new mother?"I had never thought about that.How does Lloyd feel about all this?Now I was starting to question our relationship.I began to worry and when I came out of the shower,I acted as if nothing was wrong.At dinner,we were both in deep thought,and words barely passed our mouths.I decided to talk to her before we went to bed.

------------------------------------------

Sumire's POV

Kratos asked me how did I feel about everything that was going on,in and out of our relationship.I didn't think that there were any problems;Kratos and I were meant to be.Then he got onto the deal of marriage,and being Lloyd's mother.That was where I was stuck.He somehow knew I was worried about that,and I just needed something to say at the moment.But it's true,I really did want to marry Kratos,just not...now.And being Lloyd's mother was a whole other story.I had no children,I couldn't have children,so how would I know how to become a 16 year old's mother?I'm not sure,but the least I can do is try...When I told Kratos that,he told me that I'll learn eventually,but then I told him about marrying him.I told him that I didn't want to get married now,because we had just met.I still had some guilt in me,and I still didn't feel as if Kratos truly trusted me,so I would just stay back until Kratos would be able to reach me,all the way down in my heart.

Because of that,I couldn't share _everything_ with him.Each day I got closer to him,sure,but I still couldn't become his wife.He told me the same thing.I'm so happy that he understands me so well and feels the same things about things I believe.So he asked me do I have any idea when I'll become his bride.

"Soon,Kratos.Soon."I said smiling at him.

------------------------------------------------

Kratos' POV

_I'm going to give her one month before I marry her..._I thought as we were going to sleep.Our relationship has grown quite well,and I know that eventually,I'll make her happy.And she'll make me happy,too...

**TrulySheena:OMFG the next chapter is the last!**

**Sumire:I didn't want it to end so fast...**

**Kratos:Yes.Our relationship is one to be saved for eternity.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Awww!This was a great story!**

**Sailorsun004:But it's not over yet!**

**AppleGell:I don't want it to be.It's too good!Wait until The-Assassin-Sheena reads this chapter!**

**Animegirl51:OMFG KRATOS!HOW DARE YOU LOVE SUMIRE LIKE THAT?WTF HAPPENED TO ANNA?**

**Kratos:...**

**Sumire:Don't be sad,Kratos.She doesn't understand.**

**TrulySheena:See you in the final chapter!**


	5. A Flower,a Mercenary,& their Love

**TrulySheena:I will recite a poem announcing the end of the story,Flower's Love...The poem is called "Truly."**

**Truly,a Flower's Love has come quite a way.**

**Sumire and Kratos love each other to this day.**

**Sumire does not regret the day they met.**

**When Kratos looks back,he does not fret.**

**Truly,a Flower's Love is the best love of all.**

**From the first kiss in the garden to the dance at the ball,**

**Sumire,the flower who gave Kratos her love,**

**Kratos,the god who came to Sumire from above.**

**Truly,a Flower's Love is at it's end,**

**but their love still carries on.**

**The relationship was meant to be,**

**To each other they will tend,**

**and improve their lovely bond,**

**Their love will stay forever truly.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:That was so good!**

**Sailorsun004:It made no sense!**

**Kratos:I understood it.**

**Sumire:Me too.**

**Applegell:I can't believe this is the end!**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:I finally came and now it's almost over...sniff.**

**AnimeGirl51:The poem was nice,sis!**

**TrulySheena:Thanks for the love,guys!I do not own Tales of Symphonia,but thank you for reading!Now let's begin chapter 5!**

Kratos' POV

It was December 23.I was looking for a gift for Sumire,and then I remembered their conversation the night before.

_Kratos...I'm sorry..._Sumire said,looking away in shame.

_Sorry?What did you commit?_I answered back.I was bewildered at what she said.

_I can't give birth to any of your children..._3 weeks before,Sumire found out she was pregnant,but she couldn't have my child.A few days later,she had an abortion.She cried for a while,but then she got over it.I knew she still thought about it,so I decided to do something about it.The next morning(today,actually,)I asked Lloyd and his friends to all help me pay for an operation.They all agreed to,and the operation was set for tonight.They didn't know what kind of operation,but they went along with it anyway.That's why I'm happy to have known them.We went over to the recently made hospital in Meltokio.Sumire was nervous,and I thought she might cry.Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go along with this.

Inside the waiting room was like an everlasting hell.9 people dressed crazily,all here for one lady,one operation,and more than one hour.Then the nurse called Sumire up.She jumped.I've never seen Sumire like this before.I escorted Sumire inside and they told me that I can stay until the operation starts.In about 30 minutes,they would ask me to leave.

Sitting in there was more horrifying than in the waiting room.The doctors kept on looking at Sumire and they came over.

"You do understand that she cannot have children through intercourse if this operation goes through,right?"I knew what they had meant.

"Yes,I understand."I knew Sumire felt bad inside.She knew that she couldn't have children the same way that everyone else did,but at least she was still able to.

"Sumire...it'll be okay,"I said,tightly holding her hand."Don't be nervous,for me.And everyone else.We're here for you.They told me I can't stay here for the operation,so I'll be in the next room.All of us."She smiled at me and wiped her teary eyes."Why are you crying?"

She shook her head."I'm not crying,I'm just getting very nervous.Thank you."

"Oh...You're welcome.But what exactly are you nervous about?Is there anything I can do to help?"I hugged her.

She shook her head again."You're already helping by being here.If you weren't,I'd probably have locked myself in the bathroom."She smiled,and then came a long silence.All you could hear in the backround was the doctors talking,and taking out surgical instruments to go through with the operation.Then she let go,sighed,and then looked up at me."Kratos,do they know?"

I then realized who and what she was talking about."Oh no,I didn't tell them about your reason to be here.They probably know it's none of their business.Well...except Lloyd and Colette.They can be so light headed sometimes..."Then we just sat silent for a while.A few minutes later,the doctor came in,along with the nurse.She quietly asked me to leave.

Sumire looked back at me,and she waved until I left.Waiting in that room seemed like forever.

"Hey old man,it'll be alright."I looked up to see Zelos with his hand on my shoulder."Whatever she's going through,she's going to make it through."Everyone else agreed.I still couldn't help but be nervous.I was probably more nervous than she was.I was not ready for whatever was going to happen.

The clock slowly clicked in the silence._Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._Then the phone rang in the room,causing us to jump.

"Damn,this place is dangerous for your heart,"said Sheena,sitting with her legs and arms crossed._No duh..._I thought.We only made small talk,but I didn't care.I just wanted to be in there with her.

In a couple of hours,the nurse came out and told us that the doctor will let us come in now.

I ran inside.There were plenty of risks,and I was scared for her.She was smiling when I came in.

"Kratos...,"she said.The doctor came over with a clipboard.

"Congratulations.The operation was a success."The next thing I knew,we were crying together.Of course,I looked homosexual,but I was able to have another child,even though it would have to be conceived in a different way.I was happy,and she was happy.

After a while,we all went and Lloyd said that we should put up a christmas tree.I didn't know if we should or not,I haven't celebrated Christmas in 16 years.So they found a good tree and put it in the living room.I didn't decorate much,until Sumire grabbed my hand and forced me to.The only thing I actually ended up doing was putting the star and the lights on the tree.Then we turned off all the lights and burnt out the fire place,and the tree looked beautiful.I kissed Sumire in the dark.I think everyone noticed,but acted like they didn't.Lloyd,though,was smiling that big idiot smile.I knew he was thinking of something.Then _I_ thought about something.I should give Sumire something else for Christmas.Lloyd and his friends started a party again,and I told Sumire that I'll be back in about an hour,that I was going christmas shopping.

I went out to some store and I looked for a wedding ring._This time,I'm going to ask her with a ring..._I looked all over the stone until I found one that was in her favorite color-purple.Another thing we had in common.I found one in the perfect shade,and I bought it.I wasn't going to propose to her until tomorrow night,though.I was nervous as I walked back after shopping for everyone else's gifts.When I got back,everyone was asking me what did they get.I ignored them and just joined the party.We all slept in my room,and I couldn't talk to Sumire until after everyone fell asleep.

"Sumire..."I said as I kissed her hand.

"Thank you,Kratos.I don't even know what to say.You gave me the best birthday,and now the best christmas.And I'm sure you'll give me the best child."She smiled at me."I just...I just love you so much.I don't even understand how I fell in love with you inbetween October and December,but it happened.And I'm happy because it happened.I've never even been this happy before in my entire life...I just want to thank you."

Her words struck me so happy that I wanted to pull the ring out right there.But I didn't.I was going to say something like that to her,too,so she knows that I feel the same way.Sumire fell asleep soon.It felt so calming to watch her fall asleep,even when sometimes she would look back at me,just staring,and probably thinking.I,however,couldn't fall asleep.I was nervous because I was proposing to her tomorrow at midnight.The thought swirled in my heard for hours.What if she doesn't say yes?What if she feels insecure,and what if this ruins our relationship?Last time I asked her,she said soon,but what if she says it again?I kept on thinking these thoughts until I fell asleep.

The next morning,everyone was in my living room (of course).They were talking about Christmas or something on TV.I said good morning to everyone,and I just realized what today was.For the rest of the day,I would get nervous around Sumire.So I spent my day,locked in my room with Sumire,and wrapping christmas presents.After wrapping about 4 of them,she stopped.

"Kratos...you're not yourself today.Is there something wrong?"I jumped and I did the most stupid thing to do-stutter.

"N-nothing is wrong,S-S-Sumire.I'm ok-kay."I never knew wrapping christmas presents was so hard.

Sumire looked down."Kratos...I know something's wrong...please don't lie to me."I then realized she was right-I am lying to her!But I'm lying _for _her,and I can't tell her that.After wrapping the presents,Sumire left the room and didn't speak to me for the rest of the day._Such a stupid mistake..._Every time I talked to her,she would walk away or make an excuse to go somewhere else.We decided to talk about it somewhere else,and went to Altamira.Looking at the ocean seemed to make things better.We didn't even speak to each other,just staring quietly at the sea.After a while,a huge breeze came by.I couldn't stand the silence,but before I could say something,Sumire mumbled something.

"It's cold today,"she said as she looked at the sea,only glancing back at people running around.I couldn't help but feel as if I made a bad mistake.Now I know that she won't marry me."Why are Lloyd and his friends come to visit every chance they get?"I looked at her.Is she annoyed by them?

"Is there a reason why you're asking me this?Do you not like them?"I wasn't going to argue with her.Not today.Not ever.

"I'm bothered with the fact that they come over all the time.I never get to stay with you because there's always another person here to be with us!If they're going to stay with us,they should just stay instead of coming back everytime!"She turned away and started shaking._She_ was crying.

"Why are you yelling at me?You should be happy that you have friends that love you!"I didn't yell back,but my voice did get a little louder."That's not even what's bothering you,is it!"Then she stopped crying and turned back at me.Her eyes were welling up.

"No it isn't!It's you!Because you're hiding something from me and it's probably something that'll hurt me,too!"Then she started wiping her face.

"Sumire,you don't even know..."When I said that,she ran.I decided not to run after her,and let her get home on her home.I stared back at the sea once again,and thought of the mistake I made.Because of my nervous reaction and not talking to her directly,we might not last...After it became night,I asked a passer-by what time it was,and they told me it was 11 o'clock!I got home as fast as I can,and I noticed that everyone was in my room,hanging out.Sumire was sitting on the couch by the fireplace.I sat down by her,and it was almost 11:40.I had 20 minutes to tell her everything I wanted to before I proposed to her,and it had to start with an apology.She started her apology first,however,and I quietly listened without interruption.

"Kratos...you didn't chase after me,and running back here,I thought you were wrong,but you weren't.I am.You let me leave for a reason,and now I understand.I'm sorry,Kratos,that I embarrassed you like that.I didn't think before I spoke,and now I regret it,deeply.I don't want you to leave me,Kratos.I love you,no matter what has happened today."She looked away,like she usually does when she's ashamed of herself.I layed down next to her and stroked her backside.She closed her eyes and waited for me to speak.

"Sumire,I love you so much.I don't want to hurt your feelings.I don't want to hurt you at all.A flower like you is not one to be trampled on,and I have.It kills me inside.I regret what I've done more than you possibly can.I want you to know how much I love you.I've wanted to die for a long time now,and you took those thoughts out of mine.You gave me a reason to live.A reason to love.Our time together has been so short,and I would stop time if I could,just for you.When you are away from me,I feel as if I've done something wrong and I want you to stay with me.I watch you when you go to sleep everynight because I never want the day to end,and because I love to watch you sleep."Even though her eyes were closed,I saw tears fall down.I kept on speaking.

"Even though I loved Anna,I did fall in love with you.Even though you were a prostitute,I did fall in love with you.Even though you couldn't have children,I did fall in love you...,"Sumire smiled and wrapped her arms around me.I continued to stroke her back as I spoke more.

"Sumire,I could not paint a picture of you,knowing that the colors can never match your beauty.I would never save money to match your beauty because I will never be able to save enough.I love you,Sumire."I began to kiss her.As we were,I slipped the ring on her finger,and I stopped and asked her.

"Kratos!"She gasped.

"Sumire...will you marry me?"The whole group came out of my room and watched and as Sumire answered,Colette shouted,"Hey,look,it's snowing!"

Sumire was still tearing from a few minutes before."Of course I will,Kratos!"We began to kiss again,even though everyone was watching.

"Merry Christmas...,"she whispered,as the snow silently fell.

The End...

**TrulySheena:OMFG,I'm going to cry.**

**applegell:NOOOOO!Will there be a sequel?**

**The-Assassin-Sheena:Please,let it be!**

**TrulySheena:No,but there will be extra chapters.**

**Kratos:I love you...**

**Animegirl51:OMFG,YOU DO!**

**Kratos:Sumire.**

**Sumire:I love you,too,Kratos.Thank you for marrying me.**

**Sailorsun004:Can you put up the glossary?People need to understand!**

**TrulySheena:Oh,yes.First,let's start with Sumire.She needed money when she was married,so she got a job at a brothel.From that job,she was payed well,but eventually she got an STD.After awhile,she went to the doctor for a usual check up,and they told her that she cannot have children unless she would undergo an operation.She went back to the brothel and began to work twice as hard and long so she can get money for the operation.Sooner or later,she began to live there so she can work as long as possible.During this time,her husband divorced her,and she became sad.Then she met Kratos,and that's where the story begins.Second,the disease.I forgot what it's called,but you cannot have children through intercourse.You must have the doctors collect the sperm and egg and they'll put it inside of you(or something like that.)Then you can have a child,but you must do that everytime you want to have one.If you do get pregnant through intercourse,the child will most likely be a miscarriage.**

**Sailorsun004:Now whoever was confused,like me,that's cleared up.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:I don't wanna hear that stuff!**

**TrulySheena:Lol!Thank you sooo much for reading,and look forward the extra chapters.They will be considered a different story,just so you know.See you later!**


End file.
